


The Mundane Things

by fortheloveoffaberry



Series: The Mundane Things [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoffaberry/pseuds/fortheloveoffaberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small things that aren't shown in the show, but everyone is wondering about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mundane Things

**Author's Note:**

> Random collection of fics about the small things that everyone does and isn't shown in the show, but everyone is wondering about.

Clarke groaned as she walked out of the broken door that previously lead into the bustling Mount Weather. The people of the Ark and the Wood Clan had finally bound together to defeat their mutual enemy. Considering their numbers, it had been a pretty easy fight - especially since the radiation had thinned out the number of Mountain Men quickly.

Cage had not gone about with a fight. She had found him in the President's office waiting with an antique sword in his hand. He had somehow been able to knock the gun from her hands, leaving her to fight on the defense, earning her a few deep cuts along the way before she sent a bullet flying into his skull.

Lexa followed behind her as they walked back into the sun soaked world, "We fought well together; our people."

Clarke looked at the woman who had blood running from her temple to her jaw and gave her nod of affirmation and a barely there smile. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain was at the forefront of her mind. The cuts on her hip and shoulder burned, but her abdomen churned violently with contractions. She steeled her jaw and closed her eyes, mentally working through the pain.

"Are you alright, Clarke of the Sky People? Have you been severely wounded?"

The blonde shook her head to the commanders questions and ran her dirty hand through her equally dirty hair, "I'm fine."

"Your face suggests otherwise. Even in tougher battles I have not seen you look so pained."

Clarke sighed and looked down at the blood that ran down her pant leg, "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Her back contracted in time with her uterus and radiated pain throughout her body. Mixed with the deep wounds that scattered her body, Clarke didn't think she'd ever felt so much pain in her life. Not when she cut herself open or got knocked out by a grounder. She clenched her fists and began taking baby steps back towards camp. At least the blood appeared to be from battle, she thought.

She could feel Lexa's eyes on her as she kept walking - painfully, but still strong and powerful.

"You are with Mother Nature now, are you not?"

Clarke blushed, ignoring the glances over at her from Sky People and Grounders alike, and turned back to look at Lexa. She constantly forgot just how open the Grounders were with things the Sky People thought of as private.

"Yes."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a yelp as she was suddenly hoisted into Lexa's arms as if she were a new bride on her wedding night. She felt nothing like a bride right now though. She felt like nothing but dirt, blood, and pain. Plus, being held by Lexa this way was doing things to her heart that she wasn't ready for.

"Lexa, put me down!"

The Commander shook her head and continued walking with Clarke in her arms as if she weighed nothing at all, "It is customary in my tribe that when a person is with Nature she is to be provided for as she battles the pain her own body puts towards her. The surges of pain and the longer her visit with Nature lasts, shows her strength and power with the Earth itself."

The custom interested Clarke, but she was more interested in the fact that Lexa was "providing" for her. She sighed and finally relaxed into the hold, succumbing to her thoughts about Lexa, life, love, and stupid-fucking-painful-shit-head Mother Nature.

"I have rags at my tent, ready for this occasion, thankfully."

"Rags?" Lexa asked perplexed.

Clarke smirked and tilted her head, "Yes... you know, to catch the blood."

Lexa's head moved back in thought and surprise, "You catch the blood?"

Clarke looked at her equally as confused, "Yes. You don't want it dripping down your legs or onto your clothes."

Lexa shook her head as she placed Clarke down into one of the carrying carts, "That is so strange. It is custom to be proud of the blood, you don't hide it. If you bleed you bleed."

"Is this another 'blood must have blood' thing?"

Clarke felt proud when that evoked a true smile from Lexa.

"No, it is just that the blood shows your strength. That you are able to bleed every cycle of the moon and continue on living and going. It is your time to be taken care of after you have been taking care of everyone else."

Clarke just shook her head with a smile of disbelief and laid against the hard wood as the horse began to pull the buggy.

"We will not need to pass by your tent then, yes?"

Clarke mulled over the word "we" for a few seconds before considering following the Grounders ritual this time.

She just chuckled and shook her head no, "No, we definitely will. I'm fine with following some Grounder traditions, but I don't think this will be one, Commander."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Not expecting to update frequently, only when I have another one-shot prepared. I hope you enjoy them!


End file.
